fablefandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:The Battle for Albion
Weirdness I don't know how but somehow I managed to get a 500 gold bounty on me during the scene where *SPOILER* Sabine blows the last door open before the end of the quest. It was weird cause I was just standing there then the explosion and I had the bounty. And then when the cut-scene with Logan happened a voice spoke of me being a psycho killer--Alpha Lycos 17:33, March 2, 2011 (UTC) This batte is notorious for tricking the player into inadvertently pressing down the "safety switch" into "OFF"/"FREE" mode in the midst of the frantic combat, where one is simultaneously firing guns, unleashing spells and hurling out Summoned-Shadows or Balverines to make the Elite Soldiers one big mound of skulls - the emotional tone and musical accompaniment heighten the tension too and I mistakes happen if one is a nervous or highly-strung pilot. Bizarre dynamic co-incidental interactions occur difficult to iterate. My weakness has been Summoned creatures backfiring tragicomically more often than reasonable. Fuel-tanks and cans explode all around one, indeed sometimes indirectly caused by this or that micro-causality of one's own action. Once I realized the gimmicky hollowness of the "Barrel" Achievement, I no longer even targeted the cans but now avoid them totally as precaution against co-belligerent homicide - I simply act as guerrilla franc-tireur, sniping and throwing out Blades and Vortex from the shadows carefully as even magical attacks can ignite explosions so easily, helping from a distance, letting the shadow-werewolves glut themselves when necessary... The intensity and chaos of the action is confusing doubtlessly - esp. if one plays "fast" and does not simply stand still in melee pitched battle as mortar fire pounds down strangely not causing one's death - transitions from one scene to the next, are hilariously distorted by the irrelevant battle-cries of Logan's elite corps, whose deaths transpire before the "scene" itself ends, shifting to the next. The dev. team simply needed to work and organize the chaos better here to a certain, although not shameful, extent... I myself accidentally blew up through a tank can at least 4 Dweller soldiers once, painfully admitted. I also learned the hard way the actions of even Summoned creatures can create incendiary incidents hurtful to one's companions-in-arms. Internally mortified, I just froze. The buttons for the various tasks are simply too conjoined and insufficiently separate in truly intense, concentrated gameplay: my shame made me delete the Hero profile wholesale... The scenario of my coronation was surreal: one moment, mass applause; next, every guardsman and citizen viciously guilt-tripping me about my murderous nature. I had no bounty or crime, but my stats showed 4 villagers killed; I simply do not follow that path, and killing one villager ruins the whole game in my mind. Honestly, the mapping of the "safety" mechanism in terms of directional keypad and buttons is poorly conceived, potions and magical assaults and gunplay do not synchronize properly, things are not ideally designed - STILL, my favorite moments in the entire game... Yes, the guardsman police immediately digging into one's psyche with lovely comments when one thought one had achieved something worthy and worthily, is fun times... Their AI is so morally obtuse, the devs. must have made them moralistic in the regressive sense on purpose, as parodistic silliness... I once stepped into my Best Friend's store one millisecond after "closing time", and 5 guards drilled me psychologically for at least an hour, telling me I have made them unable to live with themselves, soul-torn in being unable to answer villagers who notice and ask about my devilish double-standards and guardsmen/police compliance... Milliseconds inside my Best Friend's store after "closing time", as he forced a conversation, my "crime."